Site Update February 22nd 2013
This is site bugs fixes page that was post on February 22nd 2013. News 'General' *A new badge and promoted Journal Skin were added for Neil Gaiman's 'A Calendar of Tales'. *The system for the Be My Valentine Art Exchange was implemented. *Discover (Beta) was removed from the site, due in combination to a general lack of use and its lowered efficiency when compared to More Like This. Bugs fixes 'General' *Film deviations that were embedded off-site would not play right away. *When using the "Next" and "Previous" buttons to browse, the Favorites menu would stay open, if opened prior to navigating to another deviation. *Preview images for Print products on deviation pages were broken in rare cases. *For a brief period, clicking the "Purchase" button didn't work for some Premium Content downloads. *Dragging a deviation when in a stack would not make the Favorites dropdown appear, if the deviant had their Message Center set to display big thumbs. *Deleted deviations that were not yet withdrawn from the Message Center would display oddly. *Invalid code could be put into the bio area of one's Portfolio, and that would break the portfolio's display. *Updated deviations were not labeled as such in the Message Center. *On Prints pages, if the lustre finish was selected by default, the checkbox would appear next to glossy instead. *The "Buy this Print" box would be scrolled off of the deviation page when clicked, as the page switched to the Print's preview image. 'deviantART muro' *Redraw playback had some cosmetic display problems. *Using thumbcodes in Sta.sh comments did not work correctly for deviations that were made in deviantART muro *Several speed improvements were made. 'Sta.sh / Submit' *The "suggested categories" option would appear even when there were no suggested categories. *The "Submit Prints" option would appear even when the image wasn't large enough for any Print option. *When submitting a previously saved submission with Prints originally disabled, the prints settings area would not display *Prints preferences would be updated even when an error happened when trying to turn Prints on. *The "Prints not supported" warning would sometimes appear twice. *Typing a large description in Firefox could result in the top line of the description going out of view. *When using quotes in keywords, the keywords wouldn't reload correctly upon editing. *Picking a category would sometimes scroll the page to the top. *A Prints-related error would appear when using remembered settings and editing a deviation type that doesn't support Prints. *When selecting a category that doesn't allow Prints, the Prints option would still display in IE8. 'Sta.sh Writer' *Journals published from the legacy Journal Submit page were only showing up in the "browse" view on deviants' Journal pages. *The author of a Group journal couldn't always edit it if they left and re-joined the group. *Pasting text into Sta.sh Writer would automatically remove non-breaking spaces. *Sta.sh Writer would automatically switch to rich editing mode if a skin was applied. *If "Show More" was clicked when viewing emoticons in the sidebar, there was no visual indication that it was loading more results. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013